Ouran Dream
by fishychick
Summary: So... this is about myself... because I'm pathetic like that. And Mori. And Nekozawa is in love with me... I'm not full of myself. I just love Mori. Heh. So he's mine. ;;
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Ouran Academy!

It was my first day at Ouran High School, and I was nervous. I was uncomfortable wearing the girly school uniform, as I was _not_ a girly girl, and there was no required uniform back in Oregon, in the United States, where I had previously lived. I was starting now, in the spring, right when all of the cherry blossoms were in bloom. I had never seen anything so beautiful back in the states.

I still had not been able to figure out who my anonymous scholarship to Ouran High had been from. One day, I had recieved a package in the mail. It included a scholarship for my last 2 years of high school at Ouran Academy, a plane ticket to Japan, and an address to a small but expensive apartment where I would be living on my own. I was nervous. I was only 16, and already living by myself. My mom almost hadn't let me leave.

I made it through the first half of the day and at lunch I decided to do some exploring. My biggest discovery was made in Music Room 3. Expecting it to be like Music Rooms 1 and 2, I opened the door. What I recieved was a giant "Welcome!" from a blond guy, a pair of cute twins, a little boy, a tall, black-haired man, a handsome nerd, and a girl.

"What's this all about?" I asked.

"Oh, you must be the new American student," the nerd said. "This is Ouran Academy's host club."

"You mean... like a cleaner version of an escort service?" I inquired, unimpressed.

The blond dude came over to me. He looked like a total douchbag. He put his hand on my back, leaned me back a bit, and put his face to mine.

"It doesn't have to be clean, for with your beauty, I may not be able to resist," he said in a cheesy fake voice. I pushed him away.

"No thanks. And will you please refrain from touching me? I'm disturbed," I demanded, not at all dazzled. He looked shocked, then ran over to the corner and fell to his knees, looking grim.

"You're the first girl to turn Tamaki down," the twins said in perfect unison. Then they slapped me high-fives.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. The nerd took over to reply.

"I am Kyoya Ohtori. These guys," he said, gesturing to the twins, "are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin," they are Mitsukuni Haninozuka," this time he gestured to the little boy, "and Takashi Morinozuka, often called Hunny and Mori, this is Haruhi Fujioka, and-" he got cut off by a lordly voice.

"And I... am Tamaki Suoh, king of the host club," the douchebag said.

"It's better if you ignore him," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, he's a nuisance," Kaoru chimed in. I giggled at their comment.

"What's your name?" Hunny asked, the cutest smile on his face.

"I'm Sammi," I said.

"Nice to meet you, Sammi-chan!" he said, the same enthusiastic cuteness in his voice. "This is Bun-Bun!" he said, pointing to the stuffed bunny in his left hand. "And this is chocolate-strawberry cake!" he added, holding up the plate in his right hand, which contained a large slice of cake.

"Why do you guys have a little boy and a girl in you host club?" I asked.

"What, there's no girl here!" Tamaki jumped in front of Haruhi, making it all the more obvious.

"Oh, I get it, I'm not supposed to _know_ she's a girl. Cool. I won't tell," I winked.

"As for Hunny, he's actually a third year," Kyoya informed me.

"He's older than me?!" I asked, astonished. I couldn't believe it. I glanced at mori, sitting in the windowsill.

"Hey, do you ever talk?" I asked him, smiling.

"Sometimes," he repied, smiling back at me. His voice was nice and comforting, soft and somewhat deep.

"Just checking." I said, before looking back to the rest of the club members. "Am I allowed to cill with you guys without being a customer?"

"Chill?" Tamaki asked, a confused look on his face.

"I know what that means!" Hunny exclaimed. He was now holding a vanilla cupcake. "It means to hang out, right?"

"Yeah," I replied, smiling slyly.

"Sure. We like you," Hikaru and Kaoru said, smiling.

"Yay!" I said, happily. I had found my first friends at Ouran High...


	2. Chapter 2: Nekozawa and His Puppet Neko

A month later, I was walking in the hallway when I ran into something. A cat puppet fell at my feet.

"Oh, sorry," I said, reaching down to pick up the puppet. I got up and handed it to a strange man in a black cloak. He didn't take it. I couldn't see his face, so I didn't know if he was spaced out, or his eyes were closed, or... why he wouldn't accept it.

"Umm... excuse me?" I asked him.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. I'm Nekozawa." He took the puppet back, putting it on his left hand. "Who might you be? I haven't seen you here before."

"I'm Sammi. I just transferred here from America."

"Why aren't you scared of me? I could put a curse on you," he said, seriously.

"Go ahead. It's not very nice, but if I deserve it, oh well." I shrugged. "Plus, if you ever get a chance to see what I wear outside of school, you'll understand why you don't scare me." I laughed. "See you around, Nekozawa," I said, waving behind me as I walked off.

I felt something tug on my dress and I looked down to see Hunny.

"How come you can talk to Nekozawa without being scared? He's scary!" he ran and jumped all the way up on Mori's shoulder.

"Hey, Mori," I said. Then to Hunny, "He doesn't scare me. It's that simple." Then I walked away, leaving Hunny and Mori there. I couldn't help wondering what the relationship was between Hunny and Mori. They couldn't be brothers. Hunny was tiny, and blond, while Mori was tall and had black hair. Yet Hunny was always clinging to Mori, and Mori seemed okay with it. I spun around and headed back towards them.

"Umm... are you guys dating?"I asked. They had no reaction at first and then their blank looks turned to shock. "I don't have a problem with it if you are, I was just curious," I continued.

All of a sudden, I hear laughter behind me. It was none other than Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Dating?" Kaoru managed to ask before laughing again.

"I'm guessing I'm making a false assumption," was my response.

"The Morinozuka family has always... protected the Haninozuka family, I guess you could say," Hikaru explained.

"Mori keeps close watch on Hunny. They're cousins," Kaoru finished for him.

"Oh, okay." I showed that I understood. _I'm jealous. I wish Mori protected me._ I found myself thinking. My thoughts were broken by more laughter.

"Dating!" the twins guffawed. I laughed with them, awkwardly, then realized what I had been thinking. Mori? He wasn't my type. Hikaru or Kaoru would be perfect for me... I couldn't like the tall, silent type. I glanced at him, and realized that he _was_ attractive. Very attractive. I felt myself blushing, and turned away quickly.

"I... have to go!" I sputtered out before running off, my cheeks hot.

Behind me, I didn't know it, but Hikaru and Kaoru were talking about me.

"Kaoru, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're referring to the blushing, Hikaru, then most likely yes."

Then in unison: "Sammi likes Mori!"

Mori turned to them. His expression was completely neutral, but if you looked closely, you could see the corners of his mouth twitch, as if he were holding back a smile. Hunny noticed this.

"Mori, did you hear that?" he asked in his cute, boyish tone. "Sammi likes you!" He seemed excited. "Do you like her, too?"

"Maybe," Mori responded. It was unknown to anyone, even Hunny, whether he actually didn't know, or if he was secretly implying that he did. Only time would solve that mystery.


End file.
